jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Aggressive-ReConnaissance-170-Sternjäger/Legends
Der ARC-170 Sternjäger (Aggressive ReConnaissance - "offensive Aufklärung") war ein Sternjäger, der während der Klonkriege von der Flotte der Galaktischen Republik eingesetzt wurde. Er war einer der größtern Sternjäger der Alten Republik. Hauptsächtlich war er für die Aufklärung in feindlichen Gebieten bestimmt. Beschreibung Allgemeines thumb|ARC-170 auf [[Cato Neimoidia|left]] Der Langstreckenjäger war stabil und robust gebaut, um autonom einsame Patrouillen und waghalsige Angriffe zu fliegen. Außerdem war er speziell für Sondermissionen konzipiert, um den Aktionsradius der Sternenflotte erheblich zu vergrößern. Die Laserkanonen des ARC waren äußerst wirksam, was auch für die starke Panzerung und Schilde galt. Die zusätzlichen im Heck vorhandenen Kanonen gaben Schutz vor Verfolgern. In Verbindung mit dem V-Flügler und dem Eta-2-Actis-Abfangjäger waren diese Jäger extrem effektiv gegen hunderte von Droidenjägern der Separatisten wie die Vulture-Klasse Droiden-Sternjäger, die Hyena-Klasse Droiden-Bomber oder die Droiden-Tri-Jäger. Jeder der Insassen hatte eine andere Aufgabe: der Pilot saß im Cockpit ganz vorne, dahinter ein Kanonier, der für die Laserkanonen an den S-Flügeln und am Bug zuständig war, ganz hinten, mit dem Gesicht zum Heck, saß ein zweiter Bordschütze und zwischen den Kanonieren der Astromech Droide für "onboard" Reparaturen. Die S-Flügel des ARC ließen sich auffächern, um aktive Kühler freizulegen, die die thermische Stabilität und Schilde unterstützten. Die Nase des ARC beherbergte mehrere Sensorsysteme, die es ihm ermöglichten, Aufklärungsmissionen zu fliegen. Seine Vielseitigkeit und auch die Möglichkeit, mittels eines Hyperraumantriebs in den Randgebieten zu operieren, machte ihn zu den stärksten Jägern der Alten Republik. Der ARC war der Vorläufer des Z-95 Kopfjäger und somit auch des X-Flüglers. Ausstattung Der ARC-170 verfügte über eine starke Bewaffnung, gute Panzerung und leistungsfähige Schilde. Eine Besonderheit waren zwei am Heck angebrachte Laserkanonen, die es ermöglichten, Verfolger zu beschießen. Ferner verfügte der ARC-170 über einen Störsender, welcher die Kommunikation des Feindes stören sollte. Der ARC besaß einen eigenen Hyperraumantrieb und mehrere Sensorsysteme in der Nase, was ihn für Aufklärungsmissionen in abgelegenen Regionen der Galaxis tauglich machte. Die S-Flügel des ARC ließen sich auffächern, um aktive Kühler freizulegen, die die thermische Stabilität und Schilde unterstützten. Farbgebung Normalerweise waren die ARCs, ähnlich wie die meisten anderen Sternjäger der Republik, rot-weiß gestrichen. Während der Klonkriege war es für einige Eliteeinheiten üblich, die eigenen Jäger zu modifizieren. So verzierte beispielsweise die Razor Squadron ihre ARC- 170 mit blau-weißen Tigerstreifen.Pocketmodel Trading Card Game Später wurden sie, wie viele andere Raumschiffe des Imperiums auch, in ein schlichtes grau umlackiert. Geschichte thumb|[[Schlacht von Coruscant (19 VSY)|Schlacht von Coruscant|left]] Die Ingenieure der Republik entwickelten den ARC-170 erst während der Klonkriege, so dass er erst in der zweiten Kriegshälfte zum Einsatz kommen konnte. Während der Schlacht von Coruscant war die ARC-Staffel Squad Seven unter der Leitung von Commander Odd Ball dafür zuständig, den Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker Geleitschutz vor den Angriffen der Droiden der KUS zu geben, so dass diese die Invisible Hand erreichen konnten, um den gefangenen Kanzler Palpatine zu retten. Die ARCs kamen auch auf Cato Neimoidia zum Einsatz, unter der Führung von Commander Jag und Plo Koon. Während dieser Mission wurde Order 66 ausgegeben, und Plo Koon wurde mit seinem Delta 7-Abfangjäger abgeschossen. Später wurde der Jäger auch vom Galaktischen Imperium eingesetzt. Da er jedoch nicht der Mentalität des Imperiums entsprach, wurde er nach und nach durch weniger starke und billigere Einheiten wie den TIE-Jäger ersetzt.The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide Der ARC war in Konzeption und Design der Vorläufer des Z-95 Kopfjägers und somit auch des X-Flüglers. Bei diesen wurde die Besatzung allerdings wieder auf einen Mann beschränkt. Hinter den Kulissen thumb|Eine Konzeptzeichnung des ARC-170 *Im Spiel Battlefront II besteht die Besatzung des ARC-170 fälschlicherweise nur aus einem Piloten und er entspricht funktionell den ''Vulture''-Klasse Droiden-Sternjägern. *Für die 3. Episode Die Rache der Sith wurde der ARC-170 mitsammt "Insassen-Kleidung" komplett mit dem Computer animiert. (Bluescreen Dreharbeiten) *In der Lego-Version des ARC-170 Sternjägers gibt es nur eine Achternkanone statt zwei. *Die Tatsache, dass der ARC-170 der größte Sternjäger der Republik ist, wird auch im Freien Spiel von LEGO Star Wars - Das Videospiel während der Schlacht über Coruscant deutlich. Wenn man einen ARC spielt, kann man eine Engstelle nicht passieren und es kommt zu einer Kollision. *Gewisse Strukturelemente des Rumpfes des ARC-170 ähneln der P-61A-1 Black Widow der US-Airforce und einer Junkers Ju 87 des Deutschen Reichs im 2. Weltkrieg. Quellen *''Episode III - Die Rache der Sith'' *''Battlefront II'' *''Der Weg ins Nichts'' *''Pocketmodel Trading Card Game'' *''Star Wars das offizielle Magazin'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Die Rache der Sith – Die Risszeichnungen'' *''Revenge of the Sith Collection'' * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle des Galaktischen Imperiums en:Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighter es:Caza estelar de ReConocimiento Agresivo-170 hu:ARC-170-es vadászgép nl:ARC-170 Aggressive Reconnaissance Starfighter pl:ARC-170 ru:Агрессивный истребитель-разведчик-170 fi:Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 tähtihävittäjä